A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) device is widely applied to the panel display field because of low radiation, thin thickness and low power consumption. Most table TFT-LCD devices adopt a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode. First electrodes and second electrodes of a TN LCD device are formed on an upper substrate and a lower substrate respectively, and liquid crystal molecules of the TN type LCD device rotate in a flat surface which is orthogonal with the substrates. Because of the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules, optical paths of light entering human eyes after passing through liquid crystal molecules from different angles are different, and thus display effects are different, which will inevitably result in a viewing angle problem.